


Chapter 2: The Indignant Inquisitor

by LukeCageBassFishing



Series: Tera Sinube, Jedi Detective [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Post-Solo: A Star Wars Story, Pre-Star Wars: A New Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukeCageBassFishing/pseuds/LukeCageBassFishing
Summary: After discovering the body of a Duros killed by a Jedi weapon, Sinube searches for the assassin.
Series: Tera Sinube, Jedi Detective [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067291





	Chapter 2: The Indignant Inquisitor

As usual, Master Sinube was patient. He had been patient when he helped Ahsoka Tano find her lightsaber. He had been patient when Order 66 was executed.  
Now, as he sensed the location of the assassin, Sinube prepared to face the killer.  
“What do you want, old man?” sneered the assassin.  
“A Terrelian Jango Jumper, eh?” Sinube inquired. “Had a nasty incident with one during the war.”  
The assassin, otherwise known as the Eight Brother Inquisitor, drew his lightsaber. “If you hope to have another nasty one, then keep talking.” The saber”s buzz saw was drawn.  
The inquisitor lunged at Sinube. Surprisingly quick for his age, the elderly Jedi stepped aside, causing the saber’s saw to get stuck in the wall.  
“Interesting weapon,” Sinube said, “but not the one you used to murder that gentleman, was it?”  
“That fool refused to tell me what I came for! He said he would give me the location of a Jedi! Nevertheless, you want the lightsaber rifle, here it is!” The Eighth Brother aimed the rifle at Sinube- and fired.  
However, this didn’t do much good, as the gun was nearly out of ammunition, so all he managed was a harmless spark. Deciding to abort his mission, the inquisitor set the rifle to “self-destruct”, and tossed it at the Jedi master.  
KABOOM!

Looking up from the ground, Sinube saw no signs of the inquisitor, who had used the explosion to mask his escape. After being thanked by the dead man’s wife, he returned home. The case was closed, but work would never be done for Jedi detective Tera Sinube.


End file.
